Sharpie
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Rashel and Quinn fic   not very romancey   just fluff at begining then   POed Rashel and in Pain Ash      now updated with a part 2
1. sparky pixies have fange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Rashel and Quinn were sitting down on the couch in the living room, and bored out of their minds. When Rashel suggested that the two go watch a movie in their Bedroom. **

**The two walked up to their room and as Quinn Picked a movie Rashel plopped down on the bed. Quinn put in the movie and sat down close to Rashel.**

"**You aright?" He asked watching her eyes open. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine," said Rashel convincingly.**

"**Lay with me," he said laying down on his abs, and laying an arm over Rashel laying at the top of her jeans. Then she scooted into him her front to his side. One arm under his head to support his head and other over his shoulders.**

**It wasn't long until Rashel, ended up falling asleep. Her breathing deep and even. It wasn't long until Quinn followed into slumber.**

**When the two woke up Rashel noticed the words "Sparkly Pixy" across Quinn's forehead, and Fangs with an arrow pointing to his mouth on his cheek smeared with drool.**

**Quinn's first sight was the word "Buffy" was written across his soul mate's forehead.**

**Both of the parts of the dark haired couple started bursting out into laughter. Then stopped wondering what the other were laughing at.**

**Quinn helped Rashel to the mirror arms wrapped around her hips and then the two saw what was written on their faces. The smiles and giggles stopped leading to a Rage.**

**They both went into their adjacent to the bedroom to try to wash away the marker. By the time they were done half of the marker was gone and their faces were chaffed red. **

**They two when had gained some composer over their rage went down stairs to find the culprit. **

**At the bottom of the stairs were Ash, Maggie, and Delos having an epic debate on the best kind of potato chips. **

**As the group saw the darker hair couple walk down the stairs Ash leaning against the railing in to hysteria. Rashel had him pinned to the stairway so fast that you'd know that their was something supernatural about her. Ash's breath was knocked out of him. Rashel was in his face.**

"**Do you think this is funny?" voice growl like and fierce that it scared Delos. **

**Ash being the kind of person he is replied "The being pinned no, but "Buffy" yes."**

"**Idiot," Maggie said as Rashel's knee came up so hard to Ash that he fell to the ground in agony. **

"**Rashel," said Maggie, "Ash didn't do that."**

"**Who did," replied Rashel growling again.**

"**Me," replied Maggie looking down getting ready for the pain. **

"**While it if funny we don't appreciate this," said Rashel kicking Ash in the side again as she climbed up the stairs. **

"**Remind me not to piss her off," said Delos, watching as Quinn followed his soul mate back up the stairs. **


	2. brown markers make excellent Tidi

**I have been asked by muliple people to extend what I originally deeed to be a oneshot to a two shot. You've read my story oddly enough called sharpie so now theres **_**Sharpie revenge **_

**I do not own the Nightword Series**

**\==-**

After Maggie wrote all over their faces and about 10 showers to remove the rest of the marker Rashel and Quinn had a plann a complex plan that had to work cause come on Quinn and Ash came up with it. Ash had chocked up Rashel kicking him to be one time payback for the dumb stuff he has done and will d that offends her.

Maggie was sitting outside with Delos laying on his lap.

"So the sun is really a star?" He asked.

Maggie "yeah Mare was telling me about it I just doesn't look like on cause its so close,"

Delos asks "So that's what a star looks like if we go closer?"

Maggie "yeah but its still so far away it takes 8 minutes for the light from it to reach us so we see the sun from 8 minutes ago,"

"That's really weird Maggie" He said

Mare then walks out prompted by Ash. "Hey Mags Del sup?"

"Maggie was telling me about the things you told her about the sun," Delos said.

"I told him about speed of light and the sun is a star thing" Maggie says with detail.

"its still weird," Delos says

_My life is so easy right now. _Mare thought "well that applies to other things too." she said taking a seat beside them in the grass.

"like what? " Delos asked

"Like some of the stars we see have been dead for up to maybe a few million years but we can see them because it took that long for their light to reach us"

"that's sad that they don't even know their dead yet" Says Maggie.

"It is but their death creates other things" She explained and got into a discussion about supernovas black holds dwarf starts red giants and how the color detects heat in stars

**( AN: THANK YOU MRS PHYSICS!) **

While Marie-Lynette is distracting Delos and Maggie Rashel and Quinn stalk up to Maggie's room. Rashel goes to Maggie's panties drawer and dumps the drawer into a bag and puts the draw back leavin only Maggie a tiny thong cause she cant go commando . Then Rashel closes the drawer.

" Look what I found" Quinn said holding up a book.

"What is it?" Rashel asked coming towards him

"I think its her diary" he said leafing through it.

"bring it with us" Rashel said well use it for leverage.

Quinn throws it into the bag.

"Come on we only have as long as Mare can keep their attention," as she darts out of the room to the other side of the hosue from Maggie and Delos and outside .

The two begin hanging Maggie's Undies on the line for all to see from her lingerie to her granny panties Rushing to hang them all up they succede then both pull out a spray bottle filled with slightly diluted brown sharpie ink. Then full out start spraying the underwear down in brown ink. Once they were satisfied to soul mates dispose of the evidence and then head back insid waiting for the aftermath.

Ash then let Mare know she was off the hook.

"Well I've got to go Ash it taking me out for dinner late you too" and walks away. _You beter take me to dinner of ill have them blaim it on you. _

_I will. I will I just want to see their reactions first deal? _Ash asked In her head.

_Deal Mare countered. _

"_EWWWWWWWWWW ASH WHYD YOU HANG OUT YOUR DIRTY UNDERWEAR?!" Screamed Poppy "Their not mine!" Ash calls back, " Their Maggie's !" _

_Maggie walks up them "why are you talking about my underwear?" _

"_cause ash claims those are yours," poppy saiys pointing at he stined brown panties. _

_Maggie turns bright red in half embarrassment half anger. _

"_They are yours !" screamed Poppy. "Maggies a Poopy pants !" _

_Maggie ran over and ripped all the underwear down off the line who ever did this she deamed was going to pay. _

_As Maggie was planning her revenge Rashel and Quinn sit on their bed reading aloud Maggies diary taking turns on each passage._


End file.
